nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horton11/Wikination data
Added non-IWO just in case, so we can get a better general idea of what's going on. And plus then I can compare Bretherland. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:22, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I didn't add the others since I was really only going for the major ones likely to have some of this data. HORTON11: • 18:24, November 28, 2013 (UTC) OKAY! I just did the calculations for Bretherland's democratic processes. I can do one for Lovia if need be... but on the matter of Bretherland: :I Electoral process and pluralism -'' '''8.75' :II Functioning of government -'' '''8.21' :III Political participation -'' '''6.66' :IV Political culture -'' '''6.25' :V Civil liberties -'' '''9.41' TOTAL: 7.85! Bretherland is a flawed democracy apparently however we do really, we apparently have really good civil liberties, a good electoral process as well as a well functioning government. Our political participation and political culture are just a bit flawed. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:32, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Could I put Traspes in the list? I have the information to put there. Traspes (talk) 04:26, November 30, 2013 (UTC) For Mäöres: :I Electoral process and pluralism - 8.5 :II Functioning of government - 6.5 (8 including ifs) :III Political participation - 3.5 (3.5 including ifs) :IV Democratic political culture - 3.0 (7 including ifs) :V Civil liberties - 8''' (8.5 including ifs) TOTAL: '''5.9! (7.1 including ifs) That would make Mäöres either a hybrid regime or a flawed democracy. How unexpected :P --OuWTB 09:43, November 30, 2013 (UTC) : I would NEVER have expected Mäöres to be so low in the scale. Now for Brunant: :I Electoral process and pluralism - 9.58 :II Functioning of government - 9.29 :III Political participation - 7.78 :IV Political culture - 8.75 :V Civil liberties - 9.41 TOTAL: 8.92 Full democracy yeah, but not everyone votes and are politically active, so not top-10 but we still edge out Luxembourg. HORTON11: • 15:44, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Decided that I would do Lovia: :I Electoral process and pluralism -'' '''8.75' :II Functioning of government -'' '''7.5' :III Political participation -'' '''8.88' :IV Political culture -'' '''6.25' :V Civil liberties -'' '''8.23' TOTAL: 7.92! I based this not on any assumptions btw, but on how things are running at the moment, which is why certain scores are lower. Interesting how they don't line up with the trend we saw amongst the other democracies. I think it is right though that Lovia has the best participation but also not the best political culture. This is of course in consideration of the high interest in politics of Lovians and the unfortunate recent (2 years ago now I do believe) events and the attitudes that has left. Of course I expect this score to improve in the future as Lovia is constantly being taken in a better direction since the end of the communist regime. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:32, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Very good :) Anyway, I believe Strasland should be in the non-IWO group. I can't even recall that a vote has been held in Mäöres. --OuWTB 19:06, November 30, 2013 (UTC) We were never communist and we didn't have a regime, though up to 2011 we were mostly socialist. And nrs. 1 and 2 should be higher, since our government is varied and functions rather well. And on Strasland, they're in the process of becoming an IWO member and they were already in the first group before the non-IWO table was added (and they are the next most developed wikination outside the traditional ones and Insel). HORTON11: • 19:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Clearly you forget the Neo-Marxists. Though I admit they were largely socialist, their end game was communism this was clear by their manifesto. Also Horton this aren't some arbitrary numbers thing we can tweak if we think its right or wrong. There is a methodology and I've followed it to the point. 8.75 (which is the third best score in its category) and 7.5 are very high, and all the scores put us above nations like France and on an equal standing with nations like Portugal. :Further the Lovian functioning of government score is on par with nations like the United Kingdom or Spain, which I think clearly shows that its not at all anywhere far off especially when issues such as accountability remain unaddressed or the fact that over the past two years armed militias and military forces have affected policy in the nation (not directly of course but this still is a factor in the methodology). Also variance (in political parties I assume) only counts for a small part of the methodology. :On Strasland I cannot comment. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:30, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I forgot about those. The Civil War and Donia's "coups" would have affected for sure then. HORTON11: • 17:11, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Though I have to say, it feels so strange to have had almost two years of quite strong democratic stability in Lovia, especially considering how the how CPL.nm era came to an end with about a year or two of sparse rebellions, conspiracies and eventually civil war. I think it's great we have stability, the aim now being to reach five years of democratic stability. :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good luck :P --OuWTB 11:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thank you. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Nobody should forget the Donia Coup, the Civil War and the fall of King Dimitri. They definetely marked the end of an era in Lovia, and the beginning of a new one. Lovia has seen a lot of instability in past years but now it is very much stabilized. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 12:17, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Not sure whether you could even call it "fall of Dimitri". After all, he decided to resign himself and there might've been some protests against him, but that has always been (at least in Oshenna :P) --OuWTB 12:26, December 3, 2013 (UTC) But even throughout the Civil War, our government functioned perfectly well (though realistically congress would've shut down with fighting going on in the city). HORTON11: • 18:02, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :@Oos: Sebastian (le me) completely went against Dimitri, calling him a coward and causing his reputation to suffer more and more. The May Coup was real bad for his reputation among the Lovia citizens too. Eventually he was left with no choice but to leave, as staying in office would have resulted in the monarchy's reputation being damaged along with his. It's in the history books now. I think the word fall would be appropriate. Then, more courageous people took over. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 19:01, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Oos disagrees though :P --OuWTB 21:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC)